The Master Takes Revenge!
The third episode of the American fan series Doctor Who: Velocity was written by Krystal Moore, directed by Chris Phillips, and released on the official Velocity channel on 30 October 20181. It stars Moore as the Doctor, Chance Fuerstinger as the Master, and Scott Grady as Davros. It also stars Paycen McGahey as Kevin Apiary and Jen Potcher as Mrs. Apiary. Plot Synopsis Davros and The Daleks continue to threaten Earth as The Doctor deals with The Master's amnesia. Summary The Doctor (Krystal Moore) infiltrates her way into Hive’s headquarters in the midst of Kevin Apiary’s (Paycen McGahey) Hive Dalek product launch to stop a Hive signal from going live but fails. The signal has been altered by the Daleks (Chris Phillips) to trap Hive users inside their machines and insert raw hate in them, effectively turning them into Daleks. Meanwhile, Karl (Chance Fuerstinger) attempts to regain his memories by reading2 from the TARDIS library when he comes up with a solution for Earth’s Dalek problem. Simultaneously, Davros (Scott Grady) rewards Kevin’s service by trapping his mother (Jen Potcher) in a Hive Dalek. Davros’ ship lands on Earth, where he is confronted by the Doctor, Karl, and Kevin. Before they are able to deploy their plan to defeat the Daleks, Davros restores the Master’s memories, who deserts the Doctor and flees to the TARDIS with Kevin, and captures Ms. Apiary. The Doctor is taken to an orbiting Dalek spaceship when, upon Kevin's insistence, the Master delivers a virus made from the Doctor's persona that incapacitates the Daleks. Knowing that it will affect him as well, Davros launches a self-destruct sequence, hoping to take the Doctor as well. She is rescued by the Master and Kevin, and Davros and the Daleks die alone. The Doctor returns Kevin and Ms. Apiary to Earth but discovers that the Master has left. Cast * Krystal Moore as the Doctor * Paycen McGahey as Kevin Apiary * Chance Fuerstinger as the Master * Scott Grady as Davros * Jen Potcher as Mrs. Apiary * Maggie Schernthanner - Kid Dalek * Cyndi Frederick - Dalek Karen * Steve Veals - Millennial Hipster * Denae Gardner - Casual Parking Lady * Matthew Gillikin - Dalek Neighbor * Leiphoto3 - Newscaster VO * Chris Phillips - Voice of the Daleks Cast notes Paycen McGahey, Scott Grady, Jen Potcher, Maggie Schernthanner, Cyndi Frederick, and Chris Phillips previously portrayed different characters in Episode 1. Crew * Camera Operator - Tom Sanford & Liam Tain * Sound Recordist - Travis Wright * Special Effects Makeup - Megan Garbani * Prop Creation - Matthew Gillikin * Tardis 3D Animation - Daniel J Patton * Davros 3D Animation - Tomer Feiner * Special Thanks - SOVRN, Platform Boise, Re-POP Gifts, Dark Side Comics, Mike Murphy * Writer - Krystal Moore * Director & Editor - Chris Phillips Production (See also: Dalek (Velocity)) The scene featuring the Battle Dalek was accomplished by filming the prop in front of a TV screen displaying a satellite image of the rotating Earth. The smoke effect is actually Krystal Moore's vape smoke emanating from under the prop. The CGI Daleks were animated by Chris Phillips. Notes # IMDb reports Episode 3's release date as 31 October 2018. # The book the Master reads in this scene includes an illustration of Roger Delgado (or Anthony Ainley) as the Master. # Leiphoto's services were purchased through Fiverr. See Also * Dalek (Velocity) * Davros (Velocity) Category:2018 films Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who: Velocity Category:Doctor Who: Velocity episodes Category:Doctor Who Davros films Category:Doctor Who Kevin Apiary films Category:Doctor Who Master flims Category:Doctor Who episode Category:Doctor Who fan films Category:Films directed by Chris Phillips Category:Films featuring amnesiacs Category:Films featuring mutants Category:Films focusing on humanity Category:Films set in the present Category:Films starring Chance Fuerstinger Category:Films starring Chris Phillips Category:Films starring Jen Potcher Category:Films starring Krystal Moore Category:Films starring Paycen McGahey Category:Films starring Scott Grady Category:Films written by Krystal Moore __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Doctor Who Dalek films